Guardian of the Elements
by FaUn-Huh
Summary: A human is transported to Equestria from an alien infested Earth 100 years before the return of Nightmare Moon. Celestia has plans for him to be the hidden guardian of the future Element holders.
1. Chapter 1 (Revised)

**Hey everybody. Thank you for checking out this fanfic. This is my first and probably one of my only ones that I'll do. So please leave a comment on what I can do better in my next chapters and thank you again for looking at this story. Also I do not know how often I will be updating so you'll just have Fav/Follow this story to see more. **

I woke up with a jolt. God, the nightmares are getting bad. I quickly checked my area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Yes, most teens shouldn't have to do this but things have changed in the past couple years. We got invaded and destroyed. They came in the night and killed nearly everyone. I was lucky because I was camping back in the mountains. I was with a group of friends. There were 4 of us and we were planning on staying there for a week or so but plans changed when the explosions started. The ground shook and there was a bright flash. We all instantly knew something bad had happened. When we got back to the town, it wouldn't really be classified as a town any more. Everything was flat. Not even grass was left to grow. At this moment my group decided it was best to stay in the mountains. We gathered supplies. It was a terrible idea and everyone died because of it. I only escaped because I found a trusty AR-15. With that I survived a few more years. I've only seen a few survivors who quickly tried to steal my stuff and kill me. This has taught me to trust no one in this new world.

So I began my day like I have the past few years. Check the area around my little hide out for any of those scumbag aliens. Yeah, you would think another country would have invaded but no. they were legit aliens. So on the lookout for them I grabbed my rifle and a few extra mags. I also grabbed my armor that I got through some unconventional means. It was pretty bulky and it totally covered my whole body. Though it was alien it was without a doubt it was the coolest armor ever.

So with my armor equipped I peeked outside looking for any sort of threat. With nothing in sight, I began walking to the forest. It was my main source of food. It still held deer in it and clean water with wild vegetables. About a mile from the forest I saw a glint come off the top of some rubble. Realizing what it was and diving for some cover. The rock behind were my head was exploded and all hell broke loose. I'm pretty sure I heard an MG and a few assault rifles. I guess those aliens got sick of me picking off there scouts. I knew they knew about me because for some reason their armor translates to the wearer's language and I heard them talking about a ghost in the rubble wearing the armor off those it kills. This made me take pride in my stealth but I guess today would be one of my last. My cover was quickly depleting quickly due to the massive amount of fire power they were using. Suddenly there guns went quiet.

One of the beasts called out. "Human, come out from behind that rubble before we make you. It will make things a lot easier on both of us. We can then walk back to the base and continue what we had before." Peeking through a crack, I could see the one speaking stand on a slab of concrete. With one quick movement I whip my rifle around and put a bullet in the eye slot of the helmet. That was the only week ness in the armor that human weapons could penetrate. So after taking out, what I assumed was, the captain. Their guns unleashed again after he fell to his knees. Think I could take a few more; I foolishly leaned out of cover. Granted I took a few more out but I caught a bullet in the shoulder which threw me back into cover from the impact and made me cry out. The interesting thing about their weapons was that they shrapnel on impact so that sent a punch of shards into my chest. Knowing that I was at my end I laid back against the rubble and just thought about what went wrong in my life. Before the invasion I was basically guaranteed greatness. I was smart, athletic, and friendly. I wish I could say I was still friendly but since it began I lost that. The last two survivors that I've met tried cracking a joke behind my back. What they didn't know was that I have unnatural senses and decided quickly dispatching them would be best because they were not to be trusted.

Looking to the sky I prayed to be forgiven. Normally I'm not religious but it felt right. I began feeling the effects of blood lose. I was just about to black out when I saw a figure floating down too me. It had wings and looked kind of like a horse. I felt myself being lifted up as I blacked out.

I awoke in something I thought I would never feel again. A bed, you know that you sleep on. After realizing where I was before, I quickly scrambled to find my gear. This could be another one of those aliens' tricks. The year of the attack I fell into a trap and got captured for testing. So not wanting to go through that again, I began searching the room. It was actually a really luxurious room. It looked like one you would see in a palace. It was white with gold trim and had well-made furniture. Something I noticed about it though was that everything was a little small for me. The bed was pretty low to the ground and the door way was just above my head. After observing this I decided that I need to get a move on. So I shot over to the closet and found all of my gear. Picking up my armor I found that the bullet whole had been repaired and the suit was clean.

After getting my armor on I picked up my rifle and moved over to the door. Peeking through I saw some sort of small horse standing to the side. It was really weird because it had armor on. 'Why would somebody armor a horse and place it on a guard post?' Shrugging it off I started moving out the door. The pony thing turned to me and spoke.

"You are supposed to stay in your room till further notice. I will tell the Princesses that you are awake but they said to keep you in the room." This caused me to stumble.

"Gah! You speak!" I yelled stumbling back into my room. It then turned to me with a weird look on his face.

"Of course I do. Ponies generally do that." He tried explaining but I was already gone. I bolted past him and along the corridor my room was on. I could hear behind me the pony calling for me to stop. I just kept going, planning my every move. I came to a corner and ran into a flying one. It just bounced off me only slowing me down a fraction of a second.

"Hey, watch where you're going." It tried to scold me to only realize I was already at the other end of the hall. Then the guard came sprinting around the corner yelling for ponies to seize me but none could stop me. That's when I ran into a form of resistance for my next couple turns. A couple times I felt an invisible tug I easily broke free from with a shrug. As I ran I slung my rifle not knowing if they were friendly or not. A few tried getting in my way only to be hurdled with ease. I ran for probably 5 minutes before coming to a dead end. Not wanting to get caught I decided to hop out the window at the end. Another cool feature of the suit is that it had booster too slow down decent. So once I launched myself out the window, I heard gasps. I know they thought I would splat but I instead just slowed my decent with rocket thrusters in my boots just enough to not break any bones. I landed on a roof and rolled to lessen the impact even more. After recovering from the roll, I looked up to see Pegasus launch themselves after me. I saw other ponies and realized what the invisible tugs were. There were unicorns looking out the window. Seeing I was in a bad position I hopped off the roof down to the street and continued running. From my position I could see the outskirts of the city I was in. So aiming for the forest beyond I put every ounce of energy into running. So in other words I was running at a speed faster than the Pegasus could fly. I nearly made it to the forest but got hit from the side by some projectile. This made me stumble so I had to stop to recover. I found that a spear had been launched at me. Of course it only bounced off my armor. Though right when I stopped I got surrounded be every sort of guard pony. Looking for a none violent escape, I found that I was trapped. Knowing that I would have to use force, I slowly unslung my rifle.

"I would recommend letting me go before any one gets hurt." I said leveling my barrel on the one that threw the spear.

"I'm sorry but we have strict orders to keep you retained to the castle." One of the ponies said off to my left. Turning on it I found that it was more intricately dressed and not armored.

"Then if you don't want to release me, I will have to use force and I doubt you could stop me if I tried." I smirked.

"What could you do? You have a stick that looks like it's no more than half a pound" He said annoyed. "and you aren't even holding it in a fighting stance and do be quick. You interrupted a lunch I was having with my wife."

"You'll find out pretty quick if you don't stand down and let me through." He only shook his head than did a little nod. Knowing he meant something by that I quickly turned to find a colored ball of what looked like plasma flying at me. I dove out of the way in time for it to inly clip my armor. Standing back up I searched for what shot that to only find a unicorn standing there. Confirming that I believed magic was at use. Not wanting to risk anything I shot it in the leg. It dropped instantly with a scream. "Anybody else want a demonstration of what I can do." Turn to the captain. "Are you going to move now?" He was staring at the pony on the ground in shock. Looking at the quarter sized whole in his leg.

"Now I can't move because you are a danger too pony kind." Well I at least got the right name for the ponies. "With the power that I hold, as Prince of the Crystal Empire and previously Captain of the Guard, I decree that this creature be captured and jailed." The captain called to the guards.

"Bad move Captain." I mumbled as I sprang into action. Before any of the ponies could move I was behind the captain with the barrel of my rifle to his head. "Nobody move or his head is going to look like your comrades leg." All of the other ponies became stock still. "Good now I would like to speak to these Princesses all of you keep talking about." Before I could continue talking I heard a voice behind me.

"Well there is no need for you to wait then. What is it that you need?" spoke a very calm voice behind me. Thinking about what it is it said I realized who it was. Turning with my weapon focused on where the voice was I found a pony that was probably twice as tall and actually glowed a little bit. Its mane waved in a nonexistent wind and was multicolored with two shades of blue, a pink, and green. "Would you please lower that foul contraption? We can talk this over without any more bloodshed."

"You're going to have to deal with it for now because I don't quite trust you. So now that you are here, would you please explain why I woke up in your castle?" I asked shifting a little a better shooting position.

"We'll need to go inside to do that. If you will come with me I'll tell you everything." She turned and started walking away. "Oh, and guards go back to your post there is no danger and Shining Armor tell Cadance that I wish to speak to her before you guys go back to the north." She said only glancing back for a second. Seeing no threat in going with her I followed after her with my rifle still trained on her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, the chapter is a little short but I wanted to push it out before I lost all my ideas for it. Thank you to all who have followed/favorited. You guys are awesome.**

**mjf333- Its right here.**

As we walked the streets of the town I noticed that none of the civilians were present. I guess my bolt through the city scared them into hiding. We walked for another five minutes or so and through that time I noticed guards trying to be all incognito. Once we arrived at the castle, the guards opened the doors and then left after closing them.

"Okay, we are in a more private location. So start talking." I commanded. The princess just turned to me with a smile and was ever so calm even with death a trigger pull away.

"Well, let's begin with me bringing you here. Yes, it was me who brought you here. I was looking for somepony to be a guard for some very special items. Normally I would look for a pony for this job but these items are dangerous and need somebody who is ruthless and stand a threat to anybody looking for them. So, when I saw you were nearing the end of your time I thought that nobody would miss you and you wouldn't have any regrets. So I took you in and got you healed and put up in a room. The mistake on my part was not being there to calm you when you woke up but you weren't supposed to wake up for another day or so." As she told me this I continuously dropped my gun down till it was only dangling from the strap I had for it.

"Well, about anybody missing me is wrong and I do regret not being able to put more of those alien bastards in their grave." I spoke instantly getting a shocked look from the princess. "What?"

"You enjoy killing? Those are sentient beings and have family. How can you be blunt like this and who on that planet would miss you." She spoke very sternly.

"Well, those sentient beings destroyed the human race and they are going to miss me because I was a guinea pig. I escaped only a week or so ago. So, yes I enjoy killing them. They deserve nothing less. I would willingly go to the end of the planet to kill them all. Oh, and tell your guards to back down. They aren't very good at going unnoticed." I said pointing to the guards up in the top corners of the room I noticed while a few seconds ago.

"How did you notice them? You are the first pony to ever notice them. I have them stationed at every meeting and they never say them." She asked in a shocked fashion.

"Well, for one I have been living in a dangerous world for a couple years and have been hurt for not noticing things. So I have trained myself to notice everything." I said simply with a shrug.

"My gosh…. Your world is really that bad?" The princess asked.

"Could be worse." I responded not really caring for what was left of my home. "So what I'm to be guarding and what are the rules to guarding them?" I asked trying to prevent the chat from going into some 'Oh you poor thing.' bull crap.

She looked at me for a few seconds with an odd look before she spoke up. "You aren't going to ask to be transported back? Not even going to question the motives?"

"Nope. There is nothing in that world left for me and I could care less about the motives if I get to live."

"Well, then you're defending what are called the Elements of Harmony. They are our only hope of surviving enemies without shedding blood. Currently nopony knows they exist so we aren't worried but what I want you to do is guard them until the ponies who will use them come along then you will continue to guard the ponies. They will show up in a hundred years from now. You are to guard them at all costs unless I say otherwise. Anything else you need to know?"

"How am I to survive for a hundred years and still be able to guard these ponies?" I asked a little worried that I got into something I didn't want to be involved in. The Princess sat there for a few seconds silent until her horn lit up and I became encompassed in an aura of light. "What the fuAAAHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain. My chest suddenly felt like it was on fire. Then suddenly everything quit and I fell to my knees.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?" The princess nearly screamed running over to me.

"No, I'm fine. My chest just nearly burst into flames." I told her sarcastically.

"That was probably all the life force I forced into you to make you live around 150 more years." She said. The joke flying over her head.

"Now that the problem is fixed, where to?" I asked not even wanting to think about living so much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I took a little while to post. I'm still getting used to this whole typing thing. Now here is Chapter 3. Please Review!**

100 Years later

It was finally the year. I had been waiting in a sort of stasis that Celestia put me in. The only way to get out was for an intruder to get into the castle where the Elements were being held. So far I had only been awoken twice, once for a manticore and another for a pony wandering around. The manticore, I easily dispatched with a bullet to the forehead and then drug off into the woods. The pony I stood stalk still for because my armor had become statue grey from age making it look like I was a sweet statue. I basically looked like a paladin with a rifle in one hand and a sword in the other that I scavenged from the castle. I had taken sword training when I was younger so I could use the sword to a certain level. The pony only gave me side glance before moving on. He walked up to the elements and looked them over. Luckily he didn't touch them because I was ready to spring on him in an instant. He instead just looked around a little bit more and left. Once he was gone I just returned to my place and went back into the stasis. Thank god for the stasis because I would have been bored out of my mind.

The next time I awoke it was different. I heard more than one thing moving. Holding my position and tried to look like a statue. After a few seconds six ponies ran into view. The first thought through my head was 'Are these the ones?'. They ran up to the element. One by one they pulled the elements off their stands and laid them out in a circle. I was too far to hear what they said but five of them walked out and the purple one stayed. She began charging her horn but was cut off when the elements got sucked into a purple vortex that the purple one hoped into then disappeared with the elements. The other ponies came in but they were already gone and I was headed to a tower I saw with the windows lit up. When I got to it I quickly moved in and to the corner. I saw two ponies facing off, the purple one and a darker one. Unsure what to do I just held and prepared to take out one of them. Not trusting the darker one I focused my sights on the center of her forehead. She was about twice as tall as the purple one and was an alicorn. (Which I learned from Celestia that they are called thus.) I was really skeptical about the purple one when she charged the tall one. They nearly collided when the purple when teleported behind the darker and got to the elements. Knowing what had to be done for the elements I let it all play out. When the darker crushed the elements I nearly put a bullet in her but I saw that the purple one broke from her stupor and then started to explain that the darker was still boned. The other five arrived and the elements activated. So I just stood by and waited for the darker to get destroyed by a rainbow. I waited for the ponies to awake after using a tone of energy. They were all dazed and started to check out their elements. Each one had a necklace with their cutie mark on it. (Celestia also explained cutie marks to me.) After a little bit of cheering Celestia appeared and the purple one ran to her while the others bowed. Not really giving a shit I moved to look like a statue.

"Hey wasn't that statue in tha yard" The orange one asked pointing to me.

"Oh, yeah. How did it get up here?" Twilight Sparkle, whose named I learned from Celestia chatting with her, questioned

"Oh, that's just a statue that got hit with a spell that causes it to teleport at random." Celestia said trying to cover up for me. All the ponies seemed to except it and began walking out after Celestia reunited with her sister. After only the sisters were left I walked over to Celestia.

"Are those the ones?" I asked in a bored manner.

"Yes, that means you will be moved to the edge of town and have the stasis spell removed." She responded. All the while Luna just stood there confused onto why the statue was speaking. Upon seeing this Celestia explained. "He isn't actually a statue. I took him into protect the elements and over see them. He won't be revealing himself unless absolutely necessary."

Luna was awestruck before responding. "What is this beast?"

"Who are you calling a beast? I have done nothing wrong." I said trying to get a little fun out of the newly returned Princess. Luckily I got a pleasing reaction. She hopped back probably 5 feet before stumbling and falling on her ass. This of course caused me to break into a fit of laughter that could be compared to the Element of Laughter. "I'm sorry. I've been locked in stasis for the past hundred years so I couldn't help myself."

"Wait, you brought him here a hundred years ago and he still isn't dead?" Princess Luna said looking to Celestia even more confused. Celestia then got a look of guilt before explaining.

"Yes, I brought him to our planet right before he died and saved him. I knew that the elements would need a guardian able to go through the pressure. I had been watching the human race for years and knew that they were capable of things ponies can't do. I was looking for the perfect one when these aliens attacked them and killed off their race. Yes, a few survived for a while but not for long. He was the last of his race." This was news to me so I looked to her from Luna with a sort of angry look because she hadn't told me this before. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think you would accept the position if you knew that you were the last of your race." She explained looking to me. "The reason I grabbed him a hundred years ago was because that was when our planets aligned with a wormhole and I could easily teleport him with my magic."

"Would you please explain to me how I was the last out of billions of people?" I asked a little shocked and angry. "Cause I doubt those aliens are capable of totally killing that many people of in a couple years."

"They actually let out a poison that a few were immune to it and didn't die. See, only a couple hundred survived and were hunted down. Most were used as lab rats. Thought in the end most died." She explained inching away from me because she could just feel the anger running off me.

"THEN HOW COME I HAD TO KILL A FEW RAIDIERS TO SURVIVE! THEY WERE HUMAN AND VERY MUCH ALIVE! THE CHANCE OF THEM SURVIVING IN MY AREA WERE NEAR ZERO!" I screamed at her before realizing that this was the being that saved me from dying. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just a little shocked at being the only human in the entire universe. I'm still thankful that you saved me from my demise. You should have told me I was the last because I would still work for you because I have nothing else and I'm in your debt." I spoke trying to right things.

"It is quite alright. There is no need to make amends for something that is my fault. You are right. I should have told and now I've paid for it because quite honestly you scared me. I was sure you were going to lash out." She said reassure me it was fine and informing me of how intimidating I was.

"Why would thou be scared of such a scrawny creature sister?" Luna asked after looking me over. Celestia quickly reprimanded Luna for this.

"Though he may look scrawny he is actually stronger than some of the toughest of ponies. Though not as strong as the usual alicorn he is at pare with me and you know that I'm a little weaker than average." She explained trying keep me from getting angry. I found this funny because she is worried that I would lash out at her sister but it didn't even cross my mind. I only lash out at those who bash at my honor or friends. Well, if I had any. Why she knows this you might ask? Well, a hundred years ago when she was preparing me to go into stasis. I heard a unicorn guard make a quick joke about how I probably couldn't beat a foal. Now this made me angry. So to prove him wrong I turned on him and picked him up by his horn. 'Couldn't beat a foal could I? huh.' I could see the worry in his eyes because I picked him up like a doll. Smirking, I turned back to Celestia and casually threw him over my shoulder back to his post. Celestia was shocked to see how strong I was. With my great senses and strength, I was unstoppable to these ponies.

"Never mind that, it is a trivial thing. I should be moving to the edge of the forest to protect these ever so important elements." I quipped. I still didn't think those little ponies could be that important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for you. I plan to follow the show up until the Discord incident then it'll go off on its own story line. Thank you for reading and remember to Follow/Fav if you like it. Please review if you find something wrong with it so I can fix it.**

So after debating on where I should go we decide to place me at the very edge of the forest where I could see the town called Ponyville. I thought the name was stupid but thinking back to the names of the ponies it made sense with all of them having stupid names. I mean who the hell would call there kid Twilight Sparkle or Fluttershy. Like, for fuck sakes if anybody on my world was named that they would get the crapped kicked out them. Back to the matter of where I was staying before I get to far into my rant. Celestia used here magic to create an area that was bigger on the inside and made it so any unwanted creature wouldn't want to go there. That also includes ponies. From the outside it just looked like a clearing but once you walked into it the clearing grow ten times bigger and filled in with a small shack. It was a basic shack that had one room with a stove, bed, chair, and counter. It still had space to fill in but Celestia told me that she only put in what I needed. Not really needing much more I asked for a chest to put my gear in. after giving me that she had to go and calm down all of the ponies that witnessed Nightmare Moon but I was happy that she was gone because I much preferred being alone.

After getting all settled in I decided to clear out the area around my house. I went out and just started sweeping through the woods in search of any dangers and useful resources. Luckily for me the area was clear of wildlife and there was a creek no more than twenty feet from my place. Though unfortunately I realized too late that there was no food and the area around me only held trees and grass. I would have to contact Celestia and have set up something for me.

Once I was pleased that I was safe from any harm I stripped my armor for the first time in a hundred years. Luckily, I was in stasis so there was any sweat or shit piled in the bottom of it. I went down to the creek and took the first bath I've had in forever. I also scrubbed my armor and made sure that it was in good condition. Only finding a few scratches from when I got teleported here. I cleaned till I was satisfied with the exterior look. It was still gray but it didn't look like stone and more of a storm cloud gray. I finished that and then re-suited up and went to build an outpost too overlook. I found the closest tree and built a sort of tree house that was perfect to not get noticed but maintained a perfect view of the town. I could see all of the ponies gathered around Celestia in the town center. She was gesturing to Luna and the elements probably explaining everything that happened. Seeing nothing of significance happening there I swept over the rest of town only finding emptiness. After finding that the elements were safe and I wouldn't get chastised by Celestia for anything happening I went home to go to sleep. I don't actually give a shit about the elements but I owe Celestia for saving my life so I will do everything in my power to protect them.

The next couple days were pretty uneventful. Mostly it was the elements getting to know each other better but on the third day all hell broke loose. I was sitting at home eating some of the food Celestia sent me. She also sent me a candle that sends letters once burned so if anything goes sideways I could inform her but back to the main part of the day. I was just eating suddenly the house shook from a scream.

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA!"

I was pretty sure my eardrum exploded. Once my ears stopped ringing I decided to go check on the activities outside. Getting to my outpost I found Twilight getting chased by every mare in town. I almost started shooting them until I noticed that they weren't out for blood. Calming down a bit I started looking for the reason. I found it once I saw Twilights purple lizard with what looked like too golden tickets. Thinking back to the scream earlier I finally realized why all of the mares where chasing. Seeing no danger to the elements, I returned to the shack to inform Celestia.

'Dear Princess,

I would like to inform you that the leader of the Elements is having some trouble with tickets that I believe were from you. It has caused basically a riot in town. Please send orders on what you want me to do.' After writing that down I tried thinking of a signature for myself. I didn't want to tell them my true name because that is the last thing I can hold left of my parents so I decided upon a basic signature, 'Guardian of the Elements'. Pleased with my letter I lit up the candle and burned the letter. Once completely ash it got enveloped in a green aura and floated out the window. Question reality after seeing another feet of magic I sat and waited for a response. It came pretty quickly.

'Guardian

I knew she would run into some issues but you were right to inform me. She'll probably send back the ones she has then I will send more for all her friends but I would like you to come early. I sense trouble and I would like you to be there to protect the elements. P.S I like the title you have taken and will be calling you by it do to not knowing your true name.

Princess Celestia'

'Well fuck' was the first thought at having to go to a Gala. At least I would get to stay out of view. I went about my house and found all the gear I would need. I grabbed the two mags I had left for the AR and also grabbed a grenade I had just in case. After checking that I had all of my armor I realized I had no way of getting there so I asked Celestia through letter how I was to get there and from out of nowhere I was blinded by a flash. Once I was able to see again I already had my rifle up and ready to fire. I found myself in Celestia throne room. Realizing that there was no threat I lowered my rifle and emptied the chamber.

"That was a shockingly fast reaction." Were the first words out of Celestia's mouth.

"I have to be fast when I have aliens wanting to kill me for over a year. So now that I'm hear what am I guarding against exactly." I asked not really impressed by my reaction time. In all honestly it was a little slow compared to what I was usually capable.

"I'm going to retask you to protect Luna for the Gala. I still don't want her to know so I want you to remain hidden. I'll set an invisibility spell on you so you won't have to worry too much. You just can't touch anything. Though the Gala isn't for another day you can go and set up you post and make sure you can see everything. I expect some ponies are still out for Luna but I'll take care of that later. I just need you for the Gala." She explained.

I only had one question "Lethal force permitted?" she only nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remeber the review and then Follow/Fav!**

**Guest: I'm going as fast as I can!**

So after our little discussion Celestia brought me to where the party was to be held and left to allow me to prepare. I was still a little shocked from her telling me I could shoot to kill. I guess her sister is really that important to her but focusing back to the matter at hand. I get side tracked a lot. I should try and do something about that. Maybe I could start trying to not think about stuff too much and focus on a single thing. Wait, damn it. Okay, I started going from corner to corner looking for the best vantage point but I ended up deciding to stake out on the throne podium. I stood right in between the thrones and looked out onto the floor. I could see every possible entrance from her and also see the dance floor. Pulling up my rifle I made sure it had swivel room so I wouldn't hit one of the princesses if I needed to take out a target quickly. I was doing this just as a mare walked in. (Yes, I figure out the physical differences between stallions and mares.)

"No pony was supposed to be in here!" She able to say before I had her pinned and silenced with my hand. She tried struggling but I was too strong for her even slightly flinch.

"I'm going to move my hand from your muzzle now if you promise not to scream and answer my question. Okay?" I said menacingly to her. I slightly released my grip to allow her to nod which she did so with vigor. I slow moved my hand and she just took in a bunch of air.

"Okay now that you can talk. How did you get in here and why are you here?" I asked

"I'm a maid here so I'm given access to clean and wash but a pony gave me a package that he told me to place under the throne. We weren't supposed to come in here but he made sound extremely urgent so I figured the princess told him to do it but since I'm here to serve he figured I could just do it for him." She explained quickly. Seeing no flaws in the story but still not totally trusting her I decided on my course of action.

"Would you please hand me the package?" I asked since her hoof was closer to it than I was. She slid it back to me and I let go of her but left my knee on her back. I held my ear to it and tried listening for any sort of ticking. I could ever so slightly make out a tick.

"Shit." I stood up and ran over to my helmet on the throne. "You go to the princess this instant and tell her Guardian sent you and then explain to her what happened after she sends all the guards out of the room." I say motioning the mare out of the room. Sealing the helmet on I tried to think about anything I knew about bombs and hoping this wasn't one. I quickly decide to just go for it and hoped that if it blew up that the armor would take it. I slow start to lift up the lid and feeling for any sort of resistance. Not finding any I pull it the rest of the way off and throw the lid to the side. Inside was a sort of gear system with two piles of powder. By the looks of it a lever need to be pushed to engage the gears which would then mix the powders. Some of the gears were already moving which was probably what got everything moving when the lever pushed a gear into place. Looking around the room I spotted two bowls that I took and put the powder in. After that was done I started looking over the device I decided to test it. Taking a pinch of each powder I placed them in there appropriate places and hit the lever. The response was instant. The two trays with powder collided and mixed the powders together. Once it mixed the powders popped. It was only a small pop but with more powder I could see the explosive capabilities. These ponies were more technical than I thought previously. Looking over the bomb some more and not finding any sort of failsafe I deemed it safe to bring to Celestia.

"Is it true you sent this Maiden Duster here, Guardian?" Celestia asked as I walked in, telling me the mare's name.

"Yes, she was going to leave a bomb under your sister's seat." I explained. The mare was obviously shocked by this because she took on a deer in the headlights look. This got a slight chuckle out of me which was immediately shut down by a glare from Celestia.

"It is not your fault Maiden. He could have chosen anypony. You just got particularly unlucky today." Celestia quickly calmed down her but was unable to put ease to her mind. "Here, let me walk you back to your room." She started walking but was stopped by the mare who trotted over to me.

"Before I go I would like to know your name and what you are?" As she says this I look over to Celestia. She thought for a sec before mouthing out 'Name'.

"I go by Guardian." I say before walking out the door.

(Celestia Pov)

As he walked out of the room I could sense something of about him. I don't know what it is but I just guessed that he was feeling a little home sick.

"Now, what do you….." I was unable to finish my sentence before Maiden was at my hoofs.

"I'M SO SORRY PRINCESS!" She wailed to my hoofs. Rolling my eyes I go to comfort her again.

"Calm down. It was not your fault. Remember it could have happened to anypony." I sooth to her, trying to get her to stop sobbing. 'At least Guardian doesn't have to deal with this crap.' I thought as I got maiden back to her hoofs.

(Guardian Pov)

As I was walking out of the room I noticed the date on the calendar. (I figured out the calendar and matched it to the human equivalent.) This bugged me slightly. I started looking for a secluded area to go about what needed to be done. I remembered that no ponies were supposed to go into the Gala area. As I walked in I checked to make sure the room was clear. I then went to the throne were I sat and started unstrapping the forearm piece on the left side of my armor. Once it was off you could clearly see four straight scars along my forearm. These marked the years since I was unable to save my friend.

Flashback

_We had just decided to look for some supplies before we left town. I was searching through some rubble when all hell broke loose. The aliens had heard us drive in and put and ambush down for us. Luckily for me I was out of view of the ambush but the aliens had a clear view of all my other friends. Most of them were shot instantly but those alien bastards decided to have some sport with one of my friends. They drug him into a clearing and disarmored and gave him a knife to let him have some sort of chance I guess. I started searching franticly for a weapon when I found my AR. When I came back out of the rubble it was already too late for me to save him. They had disarmed him and stabbed him in the stomach and were waiting for him to bleed out. They didn't get to see it because in a fit of rage I shot all of them multiple times I ran out of ammo before I could finish off the last one. So I simply smashed in its head as it rolled on the ground in agony from the bullet in its side. After I finished off the last one I dropped the rifle and ran over to my friend._

"_No no no." I said as I walked up to him. I could clearly see he wasn't going to make without the hospital that lay in ruins no more than 100 feet away. As I kneeled next to him and grabbed his hand he looked to me with a spark in his eye._

"_You kill as many of those bastards as possible before you die of old age. You hear me. I'll haunt the shit out of you if you don't die of old age." He said with his final breaths. Knowing there was nothing left to do I closed his eye lids and started to gather supplies again and walked away crying my eyes out._

Coming back from the flashback I have every year, I had a tear in my eye. Looking to my forearm I put the fifth cut in with my knife.


	6. Actual Chapter 6

**I know. Those who wanted more of this story are probably angry. I just don't think ill be able to keep up the flow of chapters but since nobody wanted to take over this story I guess i'll have to keep typing up stories every once an while.**

**Guest- Am I really doing that well? I think that it would be classified as meager at best.**

After finishing up my little ritual I put back on my armor. I took one last look over the room before deciding that I had seen enough. I went back to where Celestia was previously and just stood in the corner out of view waiting for her return. I stood stack still while waiting and a few ponies walked in but none took much interest in me because I looked like a statue, which was going to be extremely useful. After a few minutes of waiting Celestia walked back in and sat back down on her throne. It took her a few seconds too notice that I was standing in the corner. Once she did she dismissed all the staff in the room and had them close it off. After they all filed out I walked up to Celestia.

"It's all clear at the moment. Unless anymore of your ponies go in there, I deem it safe. I would also like to take a position in between your seats. From there I can keep an eye on all the room." I explained my position. "Though I'm retasked to Luna I'll also keep an eye on the Element."

"Good. Well since that is all covered I guess we have a bit of free time. So I would like to ask you some questions." She said getting a little curious look on her face. It was kind of cute actually.

"Okay, I'll answer what I'm comfortable with and the rest will have to remain a mystery to you." I replied in a nonchalant way but in my head I was freaking out that she would ask a question that I will have to answer that will make her despise me. The outcome of that would not be pleasant if I became a threat to her ponies.

"What is your true name?" She asked still with a curious look.

"That name is no longer relevant. I will remain as Guardian and that is all you shall know me by." I responded.

"Okay then, did you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I had a older brother and a little sister. My brother was a prick but I had my little sister to care and look out for an she looked up to me so he didn't matter."

"What do you mean care for? Don't parents usually care for children on your planet?" Realizing what that actually meant after she said it Celestia recoiled back a little. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry lets move on…"

"No. It's fine. I got over this before even the invasion happened. They died because some thief got caught in the act. We came home to find him looting our stuff. My brother wasn't with us but me and my sister went through the downstairs door while my parents used the upstairs one. The burglar was basically right next to the door. My dad tried to take him but saw the gun too late. He died in one shot and my mother tried screaming so he shot her too. Luckily he didn't hear us come in the downstairs door so I was able to hide my sister and get to the gun cabinet unblocked but that's where my luck ran out. He had already looted the guns and there was nothing left but I was boiling with rage because I knew what those shots meant. So I instead grabbed a knife out of my room and snuck up the stairs and got behind him. He was too busy looking through my parents wallets to notice me. So I got up behind him and stabbed him in the side and he flinched to the side. By doing this he unknowingly exposed his throat and in seconds he figured that out because my knife was stuck in it. Yes, you might think that that was a bit technical for a younger teen but in all reality my family was friends with a bunch military people and they taught me a few thing." After finishing my story Celestia was left in shock.

"…..That is terrible that you had to defend your family so young but I wish not to speak of this topic for it depresses me. Let's talk of your current situation. Do you plan on ever getting to know any other ponies? Maybe make some more friends?"

"No." I could easily tell that wasn't what she expected because of the way scrunched up her face. "All my friends are dead and any new ones will hinder performance." Think back on what I said I realized the invasion had turned me into nothing but a warrior. I had no need of anybody. It was all about survival and doing as needed.

"What….. Do you wish to live the rest of your life in silence, without any form of joy?" This hit deep for some reason. Standing up I began walking out of the room. Turning back to her I spoke one last thing before I walked.

"Friendship causes nothing but pain."


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is going to give a little back story. The back story kinda blows but it gives you the general gist of things. Also I revised chapter one a bit to match my needs. I only changed the armor up a bit. An lastly, reviews are very much appreciated. **

Celestia PoV

I sat there shocked from Guardian's response as I watched his armored back go into the ball room. Never has someone matched friendship with pain. I mean, I heard people just prefer silence but never has anyone told me that pain was the only outcome. Deciding upon my action will be tough. If I make the wrong decision I will lose his trust, the little there is anyways, but if I make a good decision I could open his life to much more happiness. Throwing this around in my head for a bit I decide to do nothing as of yet. Shaking my head I walked out of my throne room and went to my personal study. After getting some tea and a slice of cake, I sat and began pondering on what to do with my little problem. I could try to expose him to the Elements but even then they probably wouldn't be able to contact him. He is supposed to stay hidden so he will stay hidden. I could leave him be but then he might start going insane because I will be his only contact and that will be very little.

As I sat there the hours started flying by and it was nearly time to for the sun to set so I decided to shove the problem aside. Maybe he will expose himself at some point. Though unlikely, it will remove me from the equation and there for nothing can go wrong. I hope.

Guardian's PoV

I walked into the ball room trying to figure out why that had hit me so deep. Maybe it's because I had been living like that for the past couple of years and had really come to believe that I was better off this way. It could have been how I was betrayed by the one friend I had made in the invasion. He was the bane of me. He was the reason I am like this. Changed and molded in to nothing but a war machine. In all honesty I'm a freak. I can hardly be called human anymore. Especially after what they made me do.

Yay flashback time

_I had been captured by the aliens approximately a year after land fall. They were keeping me and another guy in a containment cell at one of their bases. Me and this guy got off pretty well and were what you would probably classify as friends. We were finalizing some plans we had for an escape attempt. I was just about to set the first part in motion when I was suddenly surrounded by a squad of guards. Turn only to find that my 'friend' was standing next to the commander with a smirk on his face._

_ "You really thought we could escape?" He said maintaining his ever so slight smirk._

_ "What are you doing…Oh…. You weren't actually a prisoner were you?" I asked starting to put all the pieces together in the picture._

_ "Not anymore. These guys promised me that I could live if I got you to show off your tactical skill and ingenuity for whatever reason but that doesn't matter to me because I'm going to live now and I assume they are going to kill you so it doesn't matter what they needed to see from you." He started laugh as he was speaking. My best guess was the deaths got to him and broke his mind._

"_HAHAHAHA, you really think that they would let you live? They want all of us dead so why would you be special. Cause you helped them? No, you only sped up my plans making it more convenient for them. You will die too and I'm going to tell you that it will be on your mind that in the end. All you did was kill yourself." I responded. His face drop as he realized that I was not lying._

"_Hmmm, you will be perfect human." The commander spoke and then said something in the alien language. Some, what I guessed were scientist due to the equipment on their armor, walked out and forced me into a hovering cage. We began moving down the hall away the squad and the traitor._

"_He was being stupid wasn't he? I mean, you promised I would get to…." Were the only words the traitor got out before the commander simply wrapped his hands around his throat and squeezed hard enough to pulverize his windpipe and spine. _

_We just went around the corner as I saw his body crumple. After that we just continued on for a bit until we came up to a door that took the scientist dudes a couple minutes to get through so I assumed it was a high security door. Once through the door they brought me to a containment cell that they released me into. I had just popped all my joints when some gas started pouring in. Knowing I was too important by what the commander said I assumed that it was only to knock me out so I stood in front of the glass just staring at the aliens with pure hatred. They seemed a bit unsure before I finally was consumed by darkness. After that I only remember bits and pieces. Sometimes I awoke in just pure pain. The scientists were around me whenever this happened and they were quick to put me under this happened only a few times. The later flashes were of the wastes which confused me but I quickly figured out why when I eventually became fully conscious. _

_I was standing in building with bodies littered around me. I was starting to look around the building until I realized that I was holding something up. Looking over I was struck with absolute horror. In my hand was the throat of a human that was dangling at least a foot above the ground. I dropped him and started backing up. I started putting the pieces together as I say how there were bodies everywhere. The guy I dropped was coughing as he tried to suck in as much air as possible. I moved to help them him but he quickly backed away screaming._

"_Get away from me monster!" Screamed in pure terror, backing away as quick as possible. This caused me to stop. This actually shocked the guy and he stopped backing away. After I saw he wasn't running I began looking around some more. Once he had said that it confirmed my theory for me. I had killed everybody in that building._

"_What have I done?" I whispered to myself as I fell to my knees having noticed the pile of woman and children. "How many were in this building?" I asked the guy, looking over my shoulder at him._

"_At least a thousand."_


End file.
